Lomba Memasak ala Vocaloid
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Para vocaloid girls bermaksud untuk membuat lomba memasak dan para vocaloid boys yang jadi jurinya . Bagaimana nasib para vocaloid boys / Chapter 2 update !
1. Chapter 1

Lomba Memasak ala Vocaloid

.

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! XD ini fict ke 3 Emilia ! XD Mohon dukungannya !

.

.

.

.

Di depan rumah Miku yang halamannya segede sekolah author (Miku : ga kegedean tuh ?!) , para chara perempuan vocaloid semuanya menampilkan wajah cerah dengan apron yang terpampang di depan baju merek , sedangkan yang laki laki pada pucet sepucet mayat (kecuali Muyo) Kenapa ? Gara gara hari ini para vocaloid girls akan mengadakan lomba memasak dan yang menjadi juri adalah para vocaloid chara laki laki dan asal kalian tau , para vocaloid girls kaga bisa masak kabeh ! (Emilia/Author : *ditimpuk negi*)

"Nah , ayo kita mulai ! " Kata Miku

Mereka mengangguk dan memasak.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit , masakan mereka telah jadi peserta pertama adalah Miku makanannya adalah ... Kare Negi

Para juri

Kaito : *memaksakan makan makanan yayangnya* e-enak

Kageito : *muntah*

Rinto : Pedassss ! *lari lari*

Len : Paittt ! Len gasuka ! *minum air sambil nyembur nyembur(?) Air ke tanah*

Akaito : Pedesnya sih enak ... Tapi paitnya luar biasa parah ! *tepar*

Gumiya : hueek (?) ! Ga enak banget !

Lui : Mules ! Udah mah pait , pedes pula ! *lari lari ke WC*

Taito : Parah ! Ga enak banget ! *muntah darah (?)*

Piko : Uggh , Mules ! *lari lari ke WC* Cepet Lui , gw udh bukaan 5 (?) Nih !

IO : weleh weleh (?) Rasanya gak maknyoos (?) Lebih berdasarkan cita rasa (?) Dong *membuang makanan ke tong sampah*

SeeWoo : *sakit perut* gw mau ke WC !

Gakupo : *nangis sambil tepar(?)*

Muyo : *diem* ga enak

Peserta ke dua dengan peserta Luka Megurine bertemakan ...takoyaki

Kaito : *masukin takoyaki ke mulut* Weeh , guritanya masih hidup ! *berusaha melepaskan tentakel gurita*

Kageito : *kehabisan darah(?)*

Rinto : Wee Wee (?) Masa guritanya masih hidup ? Parah ah *lempar takoyaki ke tong sampah*

Len : Waaa ! Len dikejar kejar gurita ! *lari lari dikejar gurita betina (?)*

Akaito : Gezz , ga sesuai selera nih ! Masa guritanya masih hidup *hujan gurita (?)*

Gumiya : Waaaaa ! Kacamata gw ditemplokin(?) Gurita ! *berusaha melepaskan gurita dari kacamata*

Lui : Mama ! Lui takut ! *dikejar kejar gurita betina(?)*

Taito : oh demi dewa dari segala pisau (?) , mengapa nasibku begini ! *nebas nebas gurita yang datng ke arah Taito*

IO : Yo Mari Yo (?) Kita kabur dari sini ! *dikejar kejar juga*

Piko: Parah ah ! *sembunyi di bawah meja dari hujan gurita (?)*

SeeWoo : tolong yayangmu ini SeeU ! *gurita betina pada nemplok ke SeeWoo*

Gakupo : *makan dengan bersemangat(?)* makanan luka sama nomor satu !

Muyo : Gezz *pake payung (?) Menghindari hujan gurita(?) Betina*

Peserta ketiga adalah Rin dengan menu makanan ... Steak

Kaito : kok steak nya gosong gini sih ? *mencoba* waaa , pait ! Minum ! Minum

Kageito : *udah tinggal setengah nyawa(?)*

Rinto : Widih , gosong mana bisa dimakan *membuang steak ke tong sampah terdekat*

Len : tau ga , ini tuh rasanya kaya daging yang diambil dari tong sampah ! (Sok cool , gayanya chef juna)

Akaito : udah gosong ga ada cabenya pula , ga enak pasti ( Author : sok tau lo ! *ditiban 1 ton cabe)

Gumiya : ga tertarik *baca buku (?)*

Lui : *kabur ke WC gegara kena diare (?) Hebat*

Taito : oh , ga enak banget sih !

IO : maaf ye (?) Saya ga tertarik dengan masakna gosong

Piko : Gezzz , kabur ah ! *lari secepat kekuatan in human*

SeeWoo : ga mau ah , nanti gimana kalau ane kena penyakit pencernaan , mana ane cakep gini lagi ( Author : percaya diri banget lo ! #ditebas)

Muyo : gezzz *mecahin piring dengan kapak beserta makanannya*

"Ah sudah sore ! Nanti besok saja dilanjutkan , makanan kalian taruh di kulkas dulu , besok baru dipanaskan ! " Kata Miku

Mendengar itu para lelaki vocaloid menarik nafas lega dan tanpa mereka sadari ... Babak yang akan mereka hadapi besok akan lebih parah !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 update ! Maaf lama minna ! Emi kehabisan ide ! DX kali ini para juri akan menderita karena OC emi akan ikut memasak ! Nama mereka adalah ... Shiyuki dan Melody !

.

.

.

.

Warning : OOC , Typo , Abal , Gaje , tidak sesuai dengan EYD , dan lain lain

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi , Lomba memasak ala vocaloid milik Emi

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Author : nah sekarang tinggal 3 peserta tersisa untuk dicoba masakannya ! Siapakah yang akan menang ? Kita lihat yuk ! Peserta keempat ! SeeU !

Seeu datang dan membawa makanan yang ternyata adalah ... Ramen

Kaito : eh ? Ada yang aneh dengan ramennya , mungkinkah ini ramen spesies (?) Baru ? Ayo kita selidiki ! *ngambil satu helai udon* Andai ! Ini mah bukan Udon ! Ternyata ini ulat bulu !

Kageito : Uapaaaaaa ! ( Author : lebay lo kageito -" | Kageito : lah , lo yang nulis kok ) *kejang kejang dengan mode joget caesar (?)*

Rinto : What the ?! Pantes ada bulu bulunya ! Gw keburu nelen ! Akhh ! Gatel ! *garuk garuk leher kaya sandy yang ada di spongebob ( Author : ditimpuk jeruk)

Len : Mama ! Lenny jijik ! Masa ulet bulu jejadian (?) Malah pada deketin lenny ?! *nangis bombay (?)*

Akaito : Uwaaaaaa ! Cabe gw ! Gw udh keburu masukin ke dalem mangkok ! Uaaa ! Cabe gw ! *nangis termehek mehek(?)*

Gumiya : Andai ! Uletnya ada di kacamata gw ! Pergi ! Pergi ! *mukul mukul ulet sampe uletnya gepeng*

Lui : Gyaaaaaaa ! Ulet nya ada di tangan aku ! Gyaaa ! *garuk garuk gegara gatel kena ulet bulu*

Taito : Ugh ... Untung aku belom makan , tapi ... PISAU GW ! Dijilatin (?) Ulet !

Piko : USB ku ! Kenapa kau bisa dikerubungi ulat begitu ! Padahal kau kan enak (?) !

IO : Syukur kepada Allah (?) , Allhamdulilah (?) , Amitaba (?) Gw belom makan ...

SeeWoo : *ngelempar mangkok* jiji gw !

Gakupo : *nangis gegara katananya digerogotin (?) Ulet bulu*

Muyo : Lo mau bikin gw mati apa ?! *OOC

Author : yah , peserta yang ini memasak makanan cukup berbahaya ya ... Nah selanjutnya ! Mayu !

Mayu datang membawa sebuah daging seperti steak

Kaito : Wah ! Enak ! Daging apa ini ?

Mayu : Daging bangkai dengan saus darah ~

Kaito : Uandai ! *muntah disertai denga belatung di dalam muntahnya*

Kageito : Tuhan ! Tolong Kageito Tuhan ! Mohon ampun (?) Tuhan , kageito udah hampir jadi kanibal (?) !

Rinto : * tepar * * mulut berbusa penuh dengan belatung (?)*

Len : Gyaaaaaaa ! Mamih ! Lenny ga mau jadi manusia kanibal !

Akaito : Kenapa perut gw !? Kaya ada yang utek utekan gitu ! Tolong tolong ! Ada janin (?) Di dalem perut gw ! ( Author : mana mungkin lo bisa punya janin BAkaito -" )

Gumiya : Uaaah ! Cepat suster ! Bentar lagi ada yang mau ngejalanin persalinan (?) ! *pake baju dokter*

Lui : *pake baju suster* kenapa gw jd susternya ! Gw kan laki laki ! ( Author : tapi lo Shota ! *ditimpuk besi satu ton )

Taito : mana mana ?! Sini gw bedah perutnya !

Piko : Mama ! Piko udah tercemar (?) Sama bau (?) Dan belatung dari bangke itu ! Gimana mama ?!

IO : Oo ... Such a canibalisme ... I don't want eat this ( author : lah , lo sok inggris ! -")

SeeWoo : Uugh ... Ga kuat *dibawa ambulans*

Gakupo : *tepar* *belatung menggerogoti rambutnya (?)*

Muyo : ehm ... Enak gini kok dibilang ga enak

Author : sepertinya , peserta yang satu ini membuat 4 juri kita dibawa ke RS , jadi juri kita berkurang , sekarang peserta terakhir ! Yukari !

Yukari datang membawa BBQ tapi gosong

Semua juri : Ogah ! Gw ga mau makan lagi makanan beracun itu ! Lari ! *lari secepat kilat*

Semua kontestan : Eh ?! Terus siapa yang nilai kita !? Balik lo semua ! *ngejar*

Author : ... Ahahaha ... Sepertinya bakal jadi hal yang rumit ya ! Acara ini kan sudah selesai coba kalian cicipi makanan buatan Shiyuki dan Melody !

Shiyuki dan Melody : bawa cupcakes dan macaron

Para juri : *mencoba satu* Uenakkk ! Pemenangnya adalah Melody dan Shiyuki !

Para kontestan : What ?! Mereka kan ga ikut ?!

Para juri : lah , emang kalau menang dapet apa ?

Para kontestan : dapat reward koki disini...

Para juri : ya udh , yang jadi koki mereka aj ! *nunjuk Shiyuki dan Melody*

Shiyuki Melody : Yes ! Akhirnya punya kerjaan (?) !

Para kontestan : *pundung*

Author : ahahaha , para kontestan sepertinya pundung , sekian acara ini ! Bye !

.

.

.

The End

.

.

Gimana ? Maaf kalau kurang lucu , mohon reviewnya ! XD


End file.
